Season 6
Veteran DCC's Ally Traylor (5th year, GL, Pro Bowl) Brittany Evans (4th year, GL) Cassie Trammell (4th year, GL) Kaitlin Ilseng (4th year) Kelsi Reich (4th year) Melissa Kellerman (4th year) Sydney Durso (4th year) Whitney Isleib (4th year, GL) Ashton Torres (3rd year) Jacqueline Bob (3rd year) Meagan McVay (3rd year) Mia Greenhouse (3rd year) Sunni Cranfill (3rd year) Ann Lux (2nd year) Lauren Williams (2nd year) Nicole Bulcher (2nd year) Sasha Agent (2nd year) Rookie DCC's Alexandra Caroline Alyssa Torres Amber Lea Amelia Bren Angela Rena Brittney Schram Cassie Kathleen Colleen Meghan Courtney Cook Emma Mary Holly Arielle Jenna Allison Kamilah Brett Katy Marie Mackenzie Lee Meghan Michelle Veronica Ann Unsuccessful Candidates Elizabeth Reuter (Semifinalist) Kelsey Lauren (Semifinalist) Brittany (Finalist) Jamie (Finalist) Miranda (Finalist) Olivia Stevanovski (Veteran Cut, unseen) Christina Marie (Withdraws from training camp before episode 6.4) Nina Marie (Cut from training camp - episode 6.4) Ika Irene (Cut from training camp - episode 6.5) Taylor BreAnn (Cut from training camp - episode 6.6) Kalli Fullerton (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Karissa Lynae (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Marie Lynne (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Stephanie Nicole (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Rebecca Lynn (Presumably cut from training camp - episode 6.7, unseen) Alex Hermes (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Kaitlin LeGrand (Cut from training camp - episode 6.8) Episodes 6.1 Summary After the season introduction sequence, preliminary auditions start with the traditional sequence of waiting outside, getting their numbers, “fluff and puff,” Kelli’s introduction speech, the freestyle dance, judging, and the 122 semifinalists being revealed on the board. Semifinal auditions are next, with them learning the routine, performing it, followed by judging, and then the 51 finalists are announced. Biography Kalli Fullerton Angela Rena Alyssa Torres Confessionals End of Journey Elizabeth Reuter (Makes it to semifinals) Kelsey Lauren (Makes it to semifinals) 6.2 Summary The candidates prepare for finals by taking a preparation class with Kitty Carter, and then finals commences with the normal sequence of panel interviews, solos, performing the routine from semifinals, judging, and announcing the training camp candidates. Biography Taylor BreAnn Confessionals End of Journey Brittany Jamie Miranda Olivia Stevanovski (Veteran cut, unseen) 6.3 Summary The episode starts with the story of Karissa’s difficulties finding a place to live for training camp. This quickly transitions into the opening meeting of the 2011 training camp for the 45 hopefuls. The next segment shows Mackenzie Lee and Veronica Ann moving in together to their new apartment. The first rehearsal follows where they learn their first routine. Following the rehearsal there are scenes of certain TCC’s getting together to go over the material (first Amber, Karissa, and Rebecca, and then Courtney and Emma). The second rehearsal of training camp follows, with the first office visits, where Kelli and Judy question Karissa and Ika about photographs they’ve discovered online. Biography Ika Irene Confessionals Office Visits Karissa Lynae Ika Irene Mackenzie Lee 6.4 Summary The episode begins with Kelli and Judy talking in their office, mentioning that Christina Marie withdrew from training camp. This is followed by a week 2 rehearsal, where they perform the kick line and the jump split, followed by the first mid-episode office visits. Uniform fittings follow, and then Taylor BreAnn has a one-on-one session with Ashton Torres. This is followed by Brittany Evans coming over and giving kicking lessons/tips to Mackenzie Lee at her house. The episode concludes with the final rehearsal of week 2 of training camp, but things get waylaid when it is realized that Kaitlin LeGrand is M.I.A., and the episode concludes with the first cut, and an office visit with Kaitlin. Biography Alex Hermes Confessionals Office Visits Mid Episode Taylor BreAnn Nina Marie End of Episode Stephanie Nicole Nina Marie 2 Kaitlin LeGrand End of Journey Christina Marie (withdrawal announced at start of episode) Nina Marie (43 left) 6.5 Summary Rookie makeovers takes place at Salon Premier Atelier, and Taylor disapproves of the makeover she receives. Next segment is a week three rehearsal at Valley Ranch with the announcement of group leaders and the creation of the groups. After one office visit, most of the TCC’s go to Albertson’s and have a healthy eating shopping session with Jay Johnson. After a break, Angela meets with Sunni to discuss training camp, the show checks in with Karissa, and then Stephanie works out with Jay. Finally, it ends with another rehearsal at Valley Ranch and one cut. Biography Karissa Lynae Confessionals Office Visits Mid Episode Taylor BreAnn (2) End of Episode Alex Hermes Kalli Fullerton Ika Irene (2) End of Journey Ika Irene (42 left) 6.6 Summary It is now week 6 of training camp, and the episode begins with a rehearsal at Valley Ranch with Kitty Carter, and includes a scene where Taylor BreAnn receives intense criticism of her professionalism from Cassie Trammell and Ally Traylor. After office visits, the show moves to a social media seminar led by Kelli at Valley Ranch, followed by the cameo photo shoot. The episode concludes with a week 6 rehearsal and one more cut, leaving 41 hopefuls. Confessionals Office Visits Mid Episode Kaitlin LeGrand (2) Taylor BreAnn (3) End of Episode Karissa Lynae (2)/Whitney Isleib Kalli Fullerton (2)/Brittany Evans Taylor BreAnn (4) End of Journey Taylor BreAnn (41 left) 6.7 Summary It is week 7, and the episode starts at Cowboys Stadium for the cheerleaders’ first field rehearsal and after practice, Kelli and Judy cut two more, bringing the number of remaining TCC’s down to 39. After this, it immediately jumps to another week 7 rehearsal, this time at Valley Ranch, which is concluded with even more cuts, bringing the number remaining to 35. Confessionals Office Visits Mid Episode Kalli Fullerton (3) Karissa Lynae (3) End of Episode Marie Lynne Kamilah Brett Stephanie Nicole (2) Alex Hermes (2) Mackenzie Lee (2) End of Journey Kalli Fullerton Karissa Lynae Marie Lynne Stephanie Nicole Rebecca Lynn (Unaired) Alex Hermes (35 left) 6.8 Summary Mackenzie Lee goes to Advanced Bodywork and Massage, and then there is a week 8 practice at Valley Ranch (the final practice of training camp). Kaitlin LeGrand (who wears the wrong outfit) quickly gets cut, and the rehearsal transitions outside. Afterwards, Kelli takes them back inside, saying they need to talk to some of them in her office. Once inside, Kelli says she has things she wants to talk with people about, but before they do that, she wants to focus on the photo shoot. She keeps talking, before saying she is just saying stupid things and has nothing left to say, indicating that they have made the team. The cheerleaders celebrate and visit their lockers at Valley Ranch. Next, they take the squad photograph. Later, the cheerleaders go to Six Flag to watch a performance by some of the recently retired veterans (“All-Stars”). On game day, the team takes the bus to the stadium, and gets to see their lockers at the stadium. There is a pre-game practice (the audio system is having issues), and then Group 1 goes outside for a plaza performance. Finally, the team has its first game performance of the 2011 season. Confessionals Office Visits Kaitlin LeGrand (3) End of Journey Kaitlin LeGrand (34 left) Final Confessional Count Miscellaneous Retired Cheerleaders Appearing Christina Parker Crystal Trevino Justine Phillips Makenzi Swicegood Misty Duncan Trisha Trevino Other * Angela Rena and Holly Arielle are the longest tenured cheerleaders from this season's rookie class, each cheering for five years. * This is the first season to be aired in high-definition, as well as the first season to have a one-hour long run time for all episodes. * While this season is the first to shift to using first and middle names instead of first and last names for the cheerleaders, the first two episodes of the season only uses their first names. Category:Seasons